The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
As a user browses a network, e.g., the Internet, at a computing device (client-side), the computing device can transmit a request via the network to a server (server-side). In response to the request, the server can provide a source document indicative of a web page to the computing device. The source document can specify text, formatting, hyperlinks, and the like. Web browser software executing on the computing device can display the web page using the source document. The source document can also specify a font in which to display the text. When the computing device has the specified font, e.g., in memory, the computing device can quickly display the web page. When the computing device does not have the specified font, the computing device can either locate and download the font via the network, e.g., from the server or another server, or the computing device can use another font in a font stack specified by the source document.